mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 27
|venue =Singapore Sports Hub |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =45 Countries |debut = |opening = Gentle Bones "Sixty Five" |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Misterili Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 27th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #27 will be the 27th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Singapore Sports Hub, located in Kallang, , following the country's victory at the 26th edition with Gentle Bones performing "Sixty Five". This will be the second time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 3 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being TBA 2016 and the grand final being the TBA 2016. As of 07th February 2016, 45 countries have announced their participation in the contest. Location Mediacorp , announced on 05th February 2016 that their first choice as host arena for the Contest was the Singapore Sports Hub in Kallang. However other cities and arenas were still able to apply. After win in Taipei, those making a bid had approximately three days to submit their offer to Mediacorp. The Singapore Sports Hub in Kallang, which has a capacity of approximately 55,800 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 08th February 2016. This will be the Arena's second time hosting the contest. Presenters On 18th February 2016, Mediacorp announced that JJ Lin and Tanya Chua will be the hosts of the 26th contest after hosting the 10th edition of the contest. Stephanie Sun will host in the Green Room. Format The competition will consist of three semi-finals and a final, a format which has been used more regularly in the contest. The 07 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 3 countries from the previous edition , and the host nation . Once the 21 qualifiers have been announced there will be a 24 hour vote for the wildcard which will join the finalists to create a grand final of 25 countries. Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Table key : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries : TBA : TBA Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Rita Ora #23 * Sigma #18 Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on TBA. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , and . The countries were split into three pots which would either be semi final 1, semi final 2 or semi final 3. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that TBA would vote in semi final #01, TBA would vote in semi final #02 and TBA to vote in semi final #03. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Once the qualifiers have been announced the finalists have 48 hours to vote for the country they want to see as their wild card from the non-qualifiers. That country would then join the finalist into the grand final. Semi Final 1 TBA Countries are participating in this Semi Final with TBA voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified : Wildcard Qualifier Semi Final 2 TBA Countries are participating in this Semi Final with TBA voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 3 TBA Countries are participating in this Semi Final with TBA voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 25 Countries will create the grand final. 07 from Semi Final 1, 07 from Semi Final 2, 07 from semi final 3, 1 wildcard and the automatic qualifiers , and . The draw on , and position in the running order was done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results Second part of results Third part of results Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified This is how the finalists scored in the wildcard battle. : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced